Ups and Downs
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Sherlock & Anderson] Prompt : Mettez deux personnes qui se détestent pendant 12 heures dans un ascenseur. Que se passe-t-il ?


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

2:05

Sherlock attendait l'ascenseur. Il ne les utilisait pas d'habitude. Leur lenteur contrastait avec la vitesse de ses pensées et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sortir dès qu'il avait une idée qui le nécessitait. Pourtant cette nuit-là, les escaliers de New Scotland Yard était fermés et il avait dû emprunter l'ascenseur. Il était deux heures du matin et le gardien l'avait regardé suspicieusement lorsqu'il s'était présenté à l'entrée avec son badge. Heureusement que Lestrade avait pensé à le lui donner.

Il avait eu besoin de reposer discrètement une pièce à conviction récupérée sur une scène de crime. John avait dis subtilisé, et lui avait demandé expressément de la ramener aussi tôt que possible, sans que Lestrade ne s'en aperçoive. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il soit encore plus énervé, déjà que l'enquête ne progressait pas beaucoup...

2:06

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, sélectionna le rez-de-chaussée et attendit que la machine se mette en route. Il avait cinq étages à descendre. Il se distrait en calculant le temps supposé qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver en bas. Il rouvrit les yeux trente-deux secondes plus tard. L'ascenseur était toujours en mouvement à la fin du temps imparti. Il se rendit compte que la cabine descendait plus que prévu. En effet, elle se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il était arrivé au deuxième sous-sol.

La personne qui avait appelé l'ascenseur releva la tête sur lui. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici, la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir d'ailleurs. Et visiblement, c'était réciproque.

2:07

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté, chercha un instant une autre solution et se résigna à monter deux étages, coincé dans deux mètres carré avec celui qu'il appelait "le taré".

Sherlock prit un air pincé, se recula vers le fond de la cabine, garda le regard rivé en face de lui. L'ennui que lui inspirait la situation venait d'être multiplié par 4,5. Heureusement ça ne devait durer que quinze secondes.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une nuit pour Sherlock. Il en était à dix secondes lorsque la cabine s'arrêta. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Le logo orange au-dessus de la porte indiquait encore le premier sous-sol. De la tension, de la fatigue et de la colère émanaient d'Anderson. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'y intéresser.

2:08

La lumière du plafonnier s'éteignit après avoir clignoté un instant. Ne resta plus que la vague lumière blanche de secours pour les éclairer. Anderson grommela.

« Cette fois-ci c'est le pompon. »

Il n'y avait que lui pour utiliser des mots aussi désagréables à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? »

Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour savoir que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté entre deux étages à cause d'une panne de courant. La lueur verte du bouton d'appel d'urgence s'était éteinte en même temps que la lumière. C'était rageant mais c'était la réalité.

2:09

Anderson continuait de s'énerver tout seul. Sherlock le laissait faire, refusant d'ancrer la présence de cet énergumène dans sa réalité. S'il avait bien compris une chose à propos des gens, c'était qu'il prenait plus facilement mal quelque chose lorsque c'était prononcé sur un ton mortellement calme. La violence et l'énervement avaient plus d'impact quand on effrayait son interlocuteur, sinon ça faisait perdre en crédibilité. Et Sherlock doutait de faire réellement peur à ce crétin. C'était sa faculté à raconter ses secrets plus que sa carrure qui l'effrayait. Et précisément dans ce cas, rester calme servirait sa cause à merveille.

2:10

Problème, comment rester calme? Il ne semblait pas y avoir de solution dans l'immédiat. Sherlock se trouvait pris au dépourvu de ne pouvoir se sortir d'une situation par des déductions. Il avait laissé son portable à Baker Street, pensant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour déposer l'échantillon dans le bureau de Lestrade. John avait finalement raison en lui disant de le prendre n'importe où. Enfin, avec un peu de chance il ne se serait pas endormi et remarquerait que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Sherlock n'était pas revenu depuis trop longtemps.

Anderson prit la parole de sa voix nasillarde et dérangea le fils de son raisonnement.

« Vous avez une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là? »

Le détective-consultant fixa l'homme avec autant de mépris qu'il pouvait conjurer en un regard. Le policier se détourna et marmonna quelque chose que Sherlock n'entendit pas parce qu'il ne prêtait pas attention.

« Anderson, même vous devriez savoir qu'il y a des situations desquelles on ne sort pas. »

Sa phrase résonna de finalité et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi désespéré que ça. Enfin, si puisqu'il se trouvait avec cet odieux individu. S'il avait été seul dans l'ascenseur, ça n'aurait pas été très différent de certains autres passages de sa vie où il se trouvait dans des situations délicates avec son seul cerveau pour soutien - ou agresseur.

2:15

« Vous n'avez pas de portable j'imagine? » Parvint à demander Sherlock.

Anderson haussa les épaules. "Il est dans mon casier au rez-de-chaussée. Et ne me dîtes pas que vous le saviez et que vous posez la question juste pour vérifier."

Sherlock le regarda d'un air neutre. Il n'avait pas compris le sarcasme.

« Si vous en aviez eu un vous auriez essayé de l'utiliser avant de demander de l'aide à un dieu qui se fiche de votre sort. »

L'autre serra les poings et s'éloigna autant qu'il put dans l'étroite cabine.

2:40

« Je peux deviner la marque et l'état d'usure de votre portable, pas savoir où vous l'avez laissé. »

La phrase commençait comme une vantardise et se terminait comme un aveu. Anderson n'était pas habitué à ça mais fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

« Ah oui?

\- Vous dépensez la plupart de votre salaire déjà peu élevé pour vous acheter des costumes, à cause de votre frustration de devoir porter des vêtements de protection lorsque vous travaillez. Votre portable est un objet fonctionnel, pas un moyen d'attirer les regards sur vous. Et comme vous l'avez fait tomber sur la dernière scène de crime, j'en déduis que vous avez un nouveau Nokia. »

« ... »

3:10

« Vous avez raison. »

« Évidemment. »

4:46

Sherlock était resté debout depuis le début, appuyé contre la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Il avait fermé les yeux un moment, sans s'assoupir mais analysant les événements et triant des informations dans son palais mental. Anderson avait tenté les cent pas, vite arrêté par manque de place, s'était assis, s'était relevé, s'était regardé dans la glace et s'était rassis par terre. Sherlock l'entendait bouger même les yeux fermés. C'était insupportable. Il faisait déjà du bruit en tentant de faire fonctionner ses synapses, voilà qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas rester en place...

4:48

« Anderson, êtes-vous obligé de vous agiter autant? » Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour poser la question et ne vit pas l'autre faire une grimace fatiguée.

« C'est facile pour vous, tout est dans votre tête, alors vous ne trouvez pas le temps long. »

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. « Ce n'est pas facile pour autant. Le temps ne s'écoule juste pas de la même manière. »

Anderson soupira.

« Essayez de penser à une idée, voyez la comme un arbre qui doit se développer, faîtes lui pousser des branches, des feuilles, des fruits peut-être. » Il referma les yeux. « Faîtes la fructifier, vivez votre idée. » Il oublia dans l'intervalle que c'était à ce même homme qu'il avait demandé de sortir de la pièce parce qu'il réfléchissait trop fort pour que lui puisse se concentrer.

6:02

Sherlock regarda sa montre pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés. Le jour allait commencer à se lever, de même que John qui était matinal quoiqu'il arrive. Il fallait espérer qu'il se souvienne que Sherlock n'était pas revenu.

10:20

Sherlock entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait résolu trois affaires restées en suspens et était surpris de voir qu'ils étaient toujours là. Il avait dû partir loin de la réalité pour oublier Anderson qui ronflait, affalé sur la paroi de la cabine. Il était finalement moins bruyant réveillé, mais moins pénible endormi.

Ils étaient là depuis plus de huit heures. C'était long. Heureusement, Sherlock n'était pas du genre à se nourrir pendant une affaire, et une fois encore il s'en félicitait. Ses besoins corporels étaient mis en sourdine par rapport au commun des mortels, ce qui d'après John était imprudent car il allait se tuer sans s'en rendre compte et il allait se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras et personne pour deviner comment il était mort. La perspective d'un corps non résolu dérangeait plus Sherlock que celle de sa propre mort.

Mais que faisait John? Est-ce qu'il le cherchait et qu'il avait renoncé? Sherlock devait avouer que sans Mycroft, son colocataire serait parfois bien embêté pour mettre la main sur lui. Et celui-là, il ne pouvait jamais se rendre utile quand on avait besoin de lui.

11:02

Anderson se releva et il était de très mauvaise humeur de se réveiller dans la même pièce que "le taré". Il avait été un peu moins désagréable dans la nuit, abruti par la fatigue. Mais là, Sherlock n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps?

« Si vous avez un diplôme de réparation d'ascenseur en plus de celui de roi des crétins, allez-y, faîtes, mais j'espère que vous êtes meilleur là-dedans que pour examiner une scène de crime. »

Le policier pâlit. Il regarda le plafond et tenta de l'atteindre. Sherlock le regarda faire. Même du haut de sa taille, il ne pouvait le toucher, alors Anderson... Il se berçait d'espoirs inutiles et gâchait de l'énergie. Ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne.

Il chercha quelque chose pour se calmer, tout, rien, n'importe quoi.

13:10

Une voix se fit entendre dans l'habitacle, et ce n'était pour une fois pas celle d'Anderson.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? »

Anderson se précipita sur le haut-parleur.

« Oui! On est là depuis des heures! »

« Anderson? Est-ce que par hasard, vous seriez avec Sherlock? »

Sa voix disait quelque chose entre « Dîtes-moi qu'il est là parce que j'ai un John Watson inquiet sur le dos » et « Dîtes-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués s'il est là ».

« Je suis là, prononça le détective-consultant de sa voix de baryton. »

"Dieu merci. On va vous faire sortir de là les gars, l'électricité est revenue, mais il y a un problème avec les câbles de secours."

Évidemment, Sherlock ne pouvait faire dans la demi-mesure, même quand il se faisait piéger dans un ascenseur.

13:30

Ils entendirent différents bruit qu'Anderson commentait à haute voix. Sherlock lui répétait de se taire.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du stress que les gens normaux peuvent ressentir. Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre. »

« On peut stresser et ne pas déranger les autres. »

Anderson soupira d'exaspération.

« Tout ne se résume qu'à votre personne." déclara le policier. "Vous résolvez des crimes parce que ça vous fait triper de savoir que vous lisez les morts, vous vous flattez de vos compétences hors normes, vous ne faîtes pas ça pour les familles des victimes qui vous fuient comme la peste une fois qu'ils se rendent compte de quel genre d'homme vous êtes. »

« Vous avez terminé? »

\- Vous révélez les pires secrets des gens devant eux comme si ça n'allait avoir aucune conséquences. Vous ne vous en doutez pas une seconde. Les gens ont des sentiments.

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Vous vous foutez de tout, sauf de la mort. Vous aimez ça en fait? Sally a raison, c'est sûrement vous le meurtrier à chaque fois. C'est pour ça que vous savez tout.

\- Je ne pourrais même pas vous tuer Anderson, et sans vouloir vous faire de compliment, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus insupportables que j'ai rencontrées de ma vie. »

Une lueur violente passa dans les yeux du policier qui s'approcha d'un pas pour tenter de frapper Sherlock au visage. Le détective se recula un peu, voyant le coup venir, mais se fit quand même toucher la pommette. Avant de sentir la douleur, il songea qu'il avait eu raison. En restant tout à fait calme, il avait fait craquer l'autre. Puis il sentit la douleur cuisante se répandre dans sa joue et sa tempe et se dit que peut-être, il aurait pu patienter encore un peu.

Il avait envie de le frapper en retour. La bagarre de rue ne lui était en rien étrangère, il s'était plusieurs fois rebellé en étant adolescent, et plus tard il avait eu besoin d'une autre forme de drogue lorsque Mycroft avait mis son gros nez dans ses affaires.

Il le repoussa brutalement et il se cogna contre la porte fermée. Sherlock se frotta la joue du plat de la main. Le coup l'avait dérangé, mais pas plus que le fait que ça vienne d'Anderson.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir sur mon chemin, c'est clair?,»

Il eut probablement l'air plus effrayant que ce qu'il avait escompté car le policier se colla contre la porte et détourna le regard après avoir déglutit. Sa colère s'était fait la malle en même temps que sa fierté.

13:45

Les lumières se rallumèrent dans la cabine, mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Anderson s'était de nouveau assis et se lamentait sur son sort. Sherlock était accroupit, les mains sur les cuisses.

13:50

« Ça va redémarrer maintenant, vous allez pouvoir sortir les gars! »

Personne ne réagit à l'appel de Lestrade qui s'inquiéta.

« Vous êtes toujours vivant?

\- Dépêchez-vous Graham, cet abruti consomme tout l'air disponible pour faire fonctionner inutilement son cerveau.

\- On fait de notre mieux. »

13:54

L'ascenseur se mit en mouvement et neuf secondes plus tard, se stabilisa au rez-de-chaussé. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sherlock ferma les yeux sous l'afflux soudain de lumière du jour. Lorsqu'il se fut habitué un minimum, il remarqua qu'Anderson avait déjà déserté.

Il aperçut John un peu plus loin et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir.

* * *

 _Crédit Oxeneo pour le titre, je pensais à Shared Intimacy, mais avec ce ""pairing"" ça aurait fait fuir tout le monde! Sinon Oxeneo a fait sur Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil !_

 _J'aime détester Anderson et c'était sympa d'écrire ça, je crois que c'est sur eux que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire dès le départ, même si j'ai aussi pensé à de vrais pairings qui auraient pu mener à... autre chose. (genre Frostiron, ou un couple d'OC)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
